In a novelty search conducted on the subject matter of this specification, several patents were cited showing structures for sealing containers. Of the patents cited, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,114; 3,852,117; and 3,904,438 were directed to structures for sealing electrochemical cells. None of these patents, or the others cited in the search report, which others were further afield than the patents specifically cited above, disclosed an electrochemical cell in which a bell-shaped open end casing was hermetically sealed against a contoured surface of a ceramic ring by means of a sealing band which engaged the bell-shaped open end of the casing to compress the same into engagement with the contoured surface of the ceramic ring.
We know of no other art in this area which is relevant to the particular hermetic seal which we have developed. We believe that our development is a unique seal which has not been known in the art before.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,889 shows a structure which we consider to be a typical sealing arrangement for an alkali battery container. Such a sealing arrangement employs fastening devices, such as bolts, which are received in flange devices capable of applying pressure in the proper direction to various components of an alkali metal battery in order to seal the same. Many other sealing arrangements employing fastening devices are known in the art.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a hermetically sealed alkali metal battery container in which the seal is made with very simple structure which does not employ any fastening devices. It is an additional object of this invention to provide a hermetically sealed alkali metal battery container in which the sealing components are of relatively simple design, but the seal provided thereby is of very high quality.